


I Want To, I Want You

by QuasiDreamer



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Slash, Trust, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:38:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuasiDreamer/pseuds/QuasiDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Poe, you don’t have to,” Finn said. He was sitting at an awkward angle, neck and shoulders pressed against the wall, spine propped up by three pillows, legs splayed over the edge of the bunk. Poe was happily on the floor between those legs, sucking him off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want To, I Want You

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting on my laptop for months. Thought I'd finally post it. This Trekkie was very pleased with SWTFA in general. This movie definitely restored my faith in the live-action franchise, and I cannot wait for the next installment!

“Poe, you don’t have to,” Finn said. He was sitting at an awkward angle, neck and shoulders pressed against the wall, spine propped up by three pillows, legs splayed over the edge of the bunk. Poe was happily on the floor between those legs, sucking him off. 

But, Finn had an issue; inexperience mixed with low self-esteem. This led to him, no matter _how_ many times Poe reassured him that _yes_ he wanted this too, constantly hinting that none of this needed to be. Just in case Poe was somehow forced into being in any situation involving Finn, which was ridiculous. Poe didn’t just give his favorite jacket to anyone. 

Looking up at Finn, Poe gently exhaled through his nostrils and let Finn’s cock slid out of his mouth. He tried to keep his expression neutral, but Finn was tensing like a man contemplating fight or flight. 

“Look, buddy, do _you_ want this? Because if you don’t we can stop,” Poe said and wiped his hands on his flight suit. He then leaned further back on his knees, trying to ignore his own cock throbbing under the layers of material. Poe was begging to be touched, all over, preferably by Finn. The ache had been there for a while and only grown in the past months. He’d thought it had been one-sided until the night Finn was discharged by medical and found Poe on the landing base. BB-8 had alerted him, of course, and seemed exceptionally pleased when Finn’s fingers brushed against his own. 

Things had only escalated from that night. Finn shadowed Poe on most of his duties, Poe did everything within his power to contact Rey (to no avail), and the two somehow ended up within the same living quarters. The General had something to do with that, Poe was sure, as he never had a roommate before. He never wanted one. 

He did, however, want the deserting Stormtrooper FN-218, AKA Finn, who saved Poe from the First Order and Kylo Ren’s mind-games; Finn, who wandered the desert and most of the galaxy with Poe’s jacket; Finn, who carted BB-8 across the stars and reunited the General with Solo; Finn, who ran to Poe after the shock of his survival sunk in; Finn, who cared so much about his friends that he would literally take a lightsaber to the back; Finn, by far the only man that caught Poe off guard.

And this same man sat on one of their twin beds, driving Poe up the wall. 

But Poe was disciplined. If they both survived the First Order, they could get past whatever was holding them back. 

Poe was still waiting for an answer. 

“I…well, I don’t…” Finn shifted against the pillows and mattress, fly open, half-hard cock out. His bare feet were limp, hovering over the floor. This was the second week without pain medication and his back injury was still healing. Poe had insisted the whole sit on the bed with extra pillows scenario to begin with, regardless of how well Finn claimed he was.

Poe continued to kneel, waiting. He savored the lingering taste of Finn on his tongue but didn’t dare to even bite his lip. 

“I-I, well, Poe, to be honest, no, no, I don’t. I don’t want you to _stop_ , not exactly,” he managed. His eyes still held an unspoken thought, or thoughts. Poe stayed on the floor. 

When it came to any partner, or partners, consent was a must. So if the other party was unhappy, uncomfortable, or simply not in the mood, Poe moved on. Finn was no exception, other than Poe never _quite_ moving on. Physically, emotionally, mentally, Poe found himself stuck. He may as well stay kneeling on the floor with his own half-hard dick, because rubbing one out while _thinking_ of Finn was a more tortuous reality. 

“Poe?” Finn asked. 

“Yeah?” said Poe, shooting him a half-smug smirk. The other half was hiding somewhere.

“I like you,” Finn said, voice suddenly clear. “I like this, and I really like you.” 

With his smirk intact Poe’s eyebrows shot up. Though he wasn’t expecting that sort of answer, he was in no way going to complain. 

“I like this too,” Poe said, trying to keep the greed out of his voice. “You wanna know what else I like?”

Finn nodded, lips parted. Poe tried to remain calm. 

“I like you. And I like a lot of things about you. Wanna know what?” he asked and leaned forward. The corner of Finn’s mouth twitched. 

“I like your smile, and your voice. I also like your thighs,” Poe said gently, and rested his temple against Finn’s right inner thigh. “Is this okay?” Poe asked keeping eye contact. Finn nodded hurriedly and it took _everything_ for Poe not to laugh, because Finn was something else. But he was still responding, and that was enough for Poe. 

“I like your clothes, pants too, but I really like the feeling of your skin.”

Poe paused for a moment before continuing. 

“Can I take these off?” 

Finn lifted his hips so quickly that Poe couldn’t help but let out a surprised laugh. To his relief Finn broke out in a grin as well, keeping his hips up long enough for Poe to hook his fingers within the coarse fabric. Poe tugged the pants down, and off they went to the same corner as their shoes and other discarded garments. That was the benefit of sharing the same sleeping quarter; one cohesive pile of dirty clothes. 

“I like your flight suit, but I…I really like you without it,” Finn breathed, hands gripping the mattress. Poe’s cock twitched at that.

He began to shrug off the equipment, the belt, and his white vest when he stopped. Poe looked up to Finn, sitting back with nothing with a shirt on.

The dude was a dream, a fighter and a friend, but Poe couldn’t help but mess with him. Just a little bit. 

“Just clarify, is it _just_ my flight suit you want off, or—”

“All of it,” Finn interjected, but immediately bit back his words. 

“Only if you take your shirt off,” Poe said, keeping the tone even and fun. He’d managed to do this several other occasions, though this situation was _wonderfully_ different. Usually one of them was half clothed, or it was dark, or they were rushing, or all of the above. Poe was trying to slow everything down to a calm speed, with the lights on, naked as Finn. 

In one motion Poe unzipped his flight suit and pushed it down, sitting back to kick off his boots and the remainder of his uniform. 

“Oh, what…” Finn said using his elbows to push himself up. Poe flung his pesky undergarments into the corner pile and got back onto his knees. 

“What?” Poe asked. He cracked his neck and loosened up his shoulders, smirking. 

“Dameron, what in the hell happened?” He asked, eyes dancing from scar to scar. Poe awkwardly smiled and laughed. In most cases he was an expert at hiding self-consciousness. This was not one of them, but damn it, he was going to roll with it. 

“It’s a part of the job description. I’m lucky to have all my limbs, and senses.” He looked down at Finn’s hanging feet, then to his folded legs. The scars were immense; many of them from near-death experiences, some of which happened outside the Resistance. Poe remembered how he got most, but some had no story.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that. I’ve just never seen…” Finn trailed off. 

“Me naked? With the lights on? Yeah, well, not too many get the chance.” Poe didn’t mention this was mostly due to his habit of fucking and leaving within the same hour or so. He hopefully didn’t need to spell it out for Finn, how different he was, and how much Poe _liked_ him. 

“I meant, uh, no. I haven’t really seen, uh, anyone naked yet. I didn’t know what you’d been through… It makes sense,” Finn finished and leaned back. “I’m sorry. I like you. I…like your scars.”

“I like how you say what you think,” Poe said, hard-on throbbing between his legs. “I like you, I like you a lot,” he added quietly. Poe couldn’t help but keep the smirk on his face. He was excited and turned on, and the guy behind it was right in front of him. 

“I like how you make me feel,” Finn continued from above. His eyes were locked with Poe’s, nostrils flaring, fingers twisting in the sheets. “I like how…how your lips feel? I like that feeling.”

Poe’s eyes widened and he immediately straightened up. 

“I like how you make me feel and how you feel,” Poe said a bit too clumsily for his liking. He kept eye contact, but his peripherals painted the beautiful image of Finn’s full dick. “And I’d really, _really_ like for both of us to feel each other. Well, good. I’d like both of us to feel good and each other?”

Finn laughed and brought the back of his hand to his mouth. Right then a part of Poe wanted to stop everything and flip Finn over and fuck him, another part wanted Finn to suck him off. And yet another part wanted to try the sixty-nine move. Those were the thoughts passing through Poe Dameron’s head, greedy, nasty, dirty thoughts he’d have to run across Finn some time. But not now. 

“Is that a go?” Poe asked, grinning, hand slinking down his own badly neglected cock. Finn nodded, warm smile and all that Finn-goodness he didn’t realize he gave off. 

Poe gave Finn one final smirk before pressing his lips on the side of the other man’s cock. Still, he kept his eyes locked with Finn’s. Poe savored the moment Finn let out a small gasp, one hand steadying the blowjob, the other pumping his own dick. 

After a few bobbing tests Poe broke eye contact to dip his head down. He swallowed Finn, making his way to the root, closing his eyes only to concentrate. Finn’s taste was back in Poe’s mouth, as was the smooth sensation of his skin. Beyond the blood rushing to his ears and his pounding heart-rate, Poe could hear Finn gripping the sheets and moaning. Poe continued to work the shaft and squeezed Finn’s balls, _just_ the way he wanted apparently because Finn’s body responded by pressing to him. 

He paused as he came to the tip, only to marvel at Finn’s tossed back head. Poe wasn’t a fan of Finn gripping the sheets. Gently he reached for Finn’s right hand, and snuck his fingers beneath his palm and sheet.

“What?” Finn immediately asked, breathlessly, and looked down. Poe kept his lips sealed about Finn, eyes locking with him. “What?” Finn asked again. Showing Finn options never got old, no matter how many times Poe had to repeat or reword them. 

Finn’s hand released the sheet and allowed itself to be guided to Poe’s hair. He gave Finn a wink and went down to swallow again. Finn’s fingers and heavy palm suddenly dug in. 

The only drawback was how Poe forgot the guy had a death-grip. It was as surprising as it was painful, and Poe abandoned his own cock in favor of concentrating on the sensation of being used. He liked it, he liked giving Finn this. He _really_ liked the idea of Finn taking from him. 

Finn’s hips were beginning to buck, and Poe responded by letting off little by little and fought against Finn’s hand. It was a trick he learnt long ago, teasing and whatnot. It was a gamble with Finn, just like everything else with the guy had been. 

“Poe,” Finn nearly whined, fingers twisting. “Please, _please_.” Poe looked up, waiting. 

“Please,” Finn continued, eyebrows knitting in distress. His eyes were half-open yet still seeing. He knew how to ask. “Please let me. Please.”

Poe complied, going down for one final swallow and waited. 

“Oh,” Finn sounded broken and began to rapidly thrust. Poe slackened his jaw and used both hands to grip the other man’s hips, while Finn pressed him down further. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment, the freedom Finn unwillingly brought him, and the need to return that favor in every way possible. This was what Poe could call bliss. 

Finn shot off three loads, two of which hit Poe’s throat immediately. Poe gagged, but the other man wasn’t done yet, still rutting up and into his mouth.

Poe cradled his balls and massaged them as best he could, keeping in pace with Finn’s slowing hips. Finn was noisy despite this. Heavy breathing, mutters, please. It was beautiful. As his pace lessened and lessened, Poe let his hands slid down to Finn’s thighs, stroking them softly. 

“Poe,” Finn whispered. “Wow. Just, wow.” He was whispering so low that Poe wasn’t sure if he was supposed to hear that. His grip lessened on Poe’s hair and was replaced by a lighter touch. Poe liked it just the same.

Poe let off as soon as Finn began tugging. He leaned back and looked up to the heaving mess of a man, sprawled out with a relaxed cock and body. And Finn may have been a mess, but he was competent enough to watch Poe swallow and wipe his mouth. Poe was too gone to care about cleaning up, using the back of his hand and some of his arm to clean his lips.

“I love this,” Finn managed. Poe snorted, teeth barred in a grin from his spot on the floor. 

“I know,” Poe said, voice hoarse. Poe loved it too, _all_ of it, but he needed to make sure Finn was alright. In the midst of this Poe felt his dick twitch. A few drops of precum had leaked down and onto his thigh, and by the itching urge to fuck his own hand Poe knew how close he was. He could wait, though. 

“Did you finish?” Finn asked, derailing Poe’s thoughts. It wasn’t embarrassing as it was sad, because if Poe had paced everything correctly he could have come around the same time as Finn. He wasn’t sure why mistimed climaxes bothered him. 

Poe shook his head in response, his throat was hurting. Finn motioned for him to—what? Come closer? Poe tilted his head, unsure if he was really interpreting the ‘get up here’ summon with Finn’s hand. 

This would be new, with Finn at least.

Wordlessly Poe hoisted himself up and pressed a knee in between the other man’s legs, taking care as to not nudge anywhere sensitive. Finn followed his lead and began scooting to the side and towards the head of the bed, so they would lay rather than hang. While painstakingly following Finn, Poe bit his lower lip—a terrible habit picked up from being around Finn—and halted once the other man reached the top. 

“What?” Finn asked, eyebrows knitting characteristically. He was flat on his back, pillows knocked to the floor; they’d have to be careful. The General and Rey would be the first on his case if Finn reinjured himself. One was busy commanding while the other was halfway across the galaxy, but Poe knew what both were capable of. 

Poe hands positioned their self on either side of Finn’s thick shoulders, automatic and natural. 

Above Finn like this, biting his lip, Poe was actually _nervous_. He wasn’t in denial that Finn made him nervous, that was more than obvious. He just had no idea what the other man had planned. Given the option, Poe had several ideas as to where this could go. He was open to anything, really, but not knowing was beginning to prick the hairs on the back of his neck. 

“Hey,” Finn said. Poe blinked and looked down at him, watching as an arm rose up. Poe bent his elbows and let his upper body stoop down so Finn could loop around his neck.

“You okay?” Finn asked, and Poe nearly choked. Instead, he nodded and leaned closer. Their noses were practically touching.

Finn turned his head slightly, so as to bring his other hand to his mouth. He spat in his palm, sending a shiver down Poe’s spine.

He watched as Finn’s hand reached down. Poe exhaled sharply, muscles trembling. His body went on auto-pilot and Poe pushed his hips down and forward, relieved when Finn’s hand landed on his cock. 

“Am I doing this right?” Finn asked looking down to where his hand experimentally caressed Poe’s dick. 

“Yeah,” Poe said in a strangled voice. His hips trembled, threatening to give in and sputter. 

“Are you okay?” Finn asked and began to pump Poe’s cock. 

“Yeah,” Poe said, lips parted. “You?” he asked and felt his hips jerk. 

“I’m great, I like this,” Finn soothed and continued to pump. “I like you, Poe” he continued, a different tone washing over both of them.

“I like you,” Poe whispered and that was that. His face was suddenly pressed into the sheets and mattress on Finn’s left, safely resting between shoulder and neck. Poe’s hips began to slowly thrust.

Finn managed to time his hand with Poe, somehow. That was good and bad. Combined with the immense heat radiating off them both and fast approaching ecstasy, Poe felt his control slipping. His hips were working at an even pace, grinding with Finn’s hand, but the need was approaching albeit slowly. The act was a bit painful considering all they had was saliva and precum between them, but damn it, Poe and Finn were resourceful. And Poe made a mental note to never let his oil or lube supply to become completely depleted, no matter the state of intergalactic politics. 

The lack of lubrication didn’t bother him long, because Finn’s voice hitched. Poe immediately slowed his pace and lifted his head. By the look Finn was giving him, lustful, greedy, _everything_ Poe was about, he figured the guy was at least semi-hard again.

Poe pushed his hips back and up just long enough to see this was true. 

“Finn,” Poe said and turned back to him. “Can I—?”

Finn nodded quickly and wordlessly, like he always did in these situations, and that was exactly what Poe needed. One hand reached down and maneuvered their two hard cocks together; his other hand lowered him down further. Poe’s toes dug into the mattress and the two began to wordlessly grind, muffled moans and gasps increasingly in speed and volume.

“Fuck,” Poe cursed, head bowed to watch. Finn’s hand was still down there, wrapped around his own somehow, working in pace with him. 

“Finn, oh, man, you don’t know what you do to me. I’m gonna come _just_ from this. I am, because of you,” Poe said. His hips began to lose their pace, and their hands were discarded in favor of grinding. 

Poe wasn’t sure what else was coming out of his mouth, but he felt the heat pooling into his stomach. Finn was moaning, loudly, to the point he had closed his eyes and turned his head to bite the sheets beneath them. Laying there he continued thrusting up, rutting against Poe.

“I’m—” Poe didn’t get the rest of it out, his orgasm sneaking up on him. He should have figured as much considering he’d been holding himself off for literally forty-five minutes. He watched as his cum shot on Finn’s cock and chest, a bit even making it onto the other man’s turned chin. 

Poe didn’t have time to blink and Finn had thrust up in one final powerful motion, spewing his load upon himself and Poe’s thigh. Finn kept moaning, throwing an arm over his face as his jaw hung open. He was beautiful. Poe kept quiet until Finn had come down from everything, partially because he wanted to absorb everything that had happened between them. The other truth was that he was incredibly tired. 

“Man,” Poe said and maneuvered to Finn’s left, so he was lying on his side with his back to the wall. “Didn’t think BB-8 would leave us alone this long, right?” 

Finn grinned and laughed hard at that, lowering his arm to peak at Poe. His smile was contagious, and Poe mirrored his joy. Finn scooted over to the edge and turned towards Poe, so they were facing each other. After helping each other clean up and tossing the top sheet onto the floor, Poe reached up for a forgotten blanket wedged between the corner and mattress. Finn tossed him one of the pillows he'd gotten back from the floor and yawned as Poe covered their lower halves. 

“My back’s feeling better,” Finn said and tucked an arm under his pillow. "It's still sore, and the medics say I'll have pain for some time. But it's manageable." His other free hand reached for Poe’s. “I think I can start training soon,” Finn said cautiously and looked down at their hands. His fingers tucked their self under Poe’s palm, gently squeezing up. 

“Really?” Poe asked sleepily. “You want me to take you up for a run sometime?” The drills he and the other pilots did weren’t necessarily safe, they were drills after all, and accidents and ambushes happened. But, a fifteen minute ride couldn’t hurt. He’d have to clear this with the General, of course. Though Poe wasn’t looking forward to that he always got what he wanted, he was her favorite after all. 

Finn nodded slowly, eyes drooping shut. 

“Hey, buddy?” Poe whispered, rubbing his fingertips lightly over Finn’s interlocked hand. Finn hummed in response, eyes staying closed. 

“You okay with me sleeping here? I can move to my bed, if you want.”

Finn’s grip tightened slightly at that.

“Oh, okay,” Poe said, laughing a bit. “Goodnight.” 

Finn pressed half his face further into his pillow, shifting a bit into a more comfortable position. Poe began to get comfortable himself with his half of the bed. He'd tucked some of the blanket between his back and the wall, and laid his head on his own pillow. The room was suddenly quiet, still smelling of sex and sweat. Laying like they were now, face to face, was the perfect setup. Truth be told, Poe had no real intention of moving even when he asked Finn if wanted to do so. But, Poe always wanted Finn to have a say. Poe always wanted to know what he was thinking, what he was feeling. And as time went on, they both seemed to agree whatever was going on between them wasn't going to cease. 

For a while he watched Finn’s slow, even breathing, eventually prying his sweaty hand from the other man’s. Finn didn't seem to notice, and began to snore softly. 

After checking the time Poe realized in an hour he’d be due for his shift. He be able to take a decent power-nap and when he woke, he'd be careful not to wake Finn. All that talk about his back healing was great, but Poe had also spoken to the medics; Finn needed to rest. Though, Poe was determined to take him flying again, especially since their last flight was disastrous. After his drills, maybe him and Finn could eat later together. Regardless of what happened, Poe knew he’d be able to come back to their room and pass out into one of their beds, and maybe Finn would join him. And he wouldn’t have to, but he’d want to, and that made Poe very, very happy.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so sappy and sweet, good lord.


End file.
